These Things I'll Never Say
by RadioLust
Summary: "Fallen for you was like taking a afternoon nap; promising myself only a brief slumber, but as soon I had fallen I was already dreaming" -Temptation is only mind deep-


"Jack could you please pick up Jessie from my mom's at 5 I got work the graveyard shift at the hotel tonight" 27 year Veronica Brewer race into the puny kitchen wearing jeans, a purple v-neck with purple converse.

"Yeah I could do that, I have to go the dojo around 1 so I'll drop Jessie off also" 22 year old Jack picked up his 5 year old daughter and bounced her on his knee as she giggled cutely.

"Thanks babe, I'm going to the grocery store " she gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips and walked out the small apartment.

"Daddy I don't want to go to grandma's she always smells weird" Jessie pouted as Jack laughed. He picked her up and sat her on the counter where they just finished breakfast.

"Yeah, grandma does need to tone it down on the herbs" he smiled at his daughter. She looked just like her mother. Light brown hair, big blue eyes, the only things she had of Jack's was his two moles on each cheek and the tallness.

"How about I take you to the dojo with me, Uncle Jerry his coming by" she gasped and stated jumping up and down.

"Is Auntie Grace going to be there too!" Her sapphire eyes widen in excitement causing Jack to chuckle again.

"I don't know we just have to see when we get there, and don't tell mommy your going. You know she hates you going to the dojo" Jessie nodded and and in the room I get dress. Jack smiled little and headed into the living room to watch some tv.

He plotted himself on the couch in front of the small TV screen only to find the remote never the tv. He sighed softly and brought out his arm acting like he could reach it form where he was sitting. Now groaning he reliantly got up and got the remote and sat back down on,y got the doorbell to ring.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jack hissed under his breath and got up to head to the front door, when it open when Jack was have way there.

"Jack! Jack!" Jerry bust through with a huge smile on his face.

"I thought I was going to meet you at the dojo later on" Jack turned back around and plopped down in the couch again.

"Dude you have to see this" Jerry snatch the remote out of Jack's hand and turned the tv on. He flipped through a few channels before he found the right one.

"_Today we our adding a new artifact in Seaford's Natural Science Museum. This new artifact that was found by no other than famous archeologist Kimberly Ann Crawford. She has come back to her home town and brung back a real mummy from the pyramids of Egypt for the first time ever. As of right now we are not sure what name carries the dead body. We're just grateful for our new addition" one of the mangers for the museum spoke as the cameras switch to an interview with Kim at a different scene._

_"So miss Kimberly we are happy to have you home" the lady who was doing the interview asked._

_"Well it's been 5 long years away from home, family and friends it just time" Kim smiled widely._

_"Tell me, you been almost all around the world, doing research and physical exploring how was it?"_

_"Hard" Kim laughed as did the lady._

_"It was a lot off work I'm not going to lie, it's dangerous out there but the thrill is wroth it" Kim answered._

_"How did you find the body?" the lady asked._

_"Let's just say, it was a lot of running, dark places and digging" Kim simplified and the lady laugh._

_"Well thank you and I know Seaford his extremely happy to have there first mummy. This is Marianna Gardner back to you in the studio" the lady ended off._

"Dude did you here that! Kim's coming home" Jerry squealed and jumped up. I was still in shook. I haven't seen Kim in 5 years, we broke up and went our separate was after high school. We haven't talk since, and neither as anybody else.

"Aren't you happy?" Jerry notice my level of excitement and the smile was wiped clean off his face.

"Yeah..I'm happy just shocked" I said truthfully. I was happy to see Kim again. It's just I don't know how she would react to Jessie and Veronica. Kim was my best friend and ex girlfriend. Seaford is a small town and there's no doubt that Veronica would meet Kim. Wife meets ex girlfriend is not a good mix.

"Look Jack I know this might be a bit awkward for you but... It would be ok whatever happens happens" Jerry said as Jack nodded still in thought.

"It's one o'clock lets get to the dojo" Jack got up from the couch and went to get Jessie from her room.

* * *

**Starting a new story and I know the 1st chapter is not all that great. I might go back and do it all over again so tell me if you like or not.**

**review **

**-RL**


End file.
